


How You See The World No.2

by lovexall



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexall/pseuds/lovexall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot takes place during the Hueco Mundo Arc in Bleach. This is lightly based on the song "How You See The World no.2" by Coldplay. Revolves around the world Ichigo lives in and how he sees it. NOT AU, IN CHARACTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You See The World No.2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot takes place during the Hueco Mundo Arc in Bleach. This arc was personally my favorite and was one of the reasons I fell in love with Bleach so much. This is lightly based on the song "How You See The World no.2" by Coldplay so I guess you can say this is a songfic in a way. I listened to the song over and over again until I determined that the song reminded me of Ichigo and his views of the world he lives in. I recommend listening to the song before, during, or even after. It's so beautiful.
> 
> I originally published this on 10-05-2011.

"They put the world in a tin can,

Black market, contraband,

And it hurt just a little bit, when they sliced and packaged it.

In a long black trench coat,

Two hands around the throat,

Ooh, you want to get it right sometimes"

When Head-Captain Yamamoto said the words that Orihime Inoue was seen as a traitor to the Soul Society something in Ichigo snapped and broke. He knew Orihime, she was his friend and comrade.

He knew with all his heart that Orihime wouldn't leave and betray him, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia for Aizen. At that exact moment Ichigo knew what he had to do. He had to get stronger so that he could protect the ones he loved. He had to become stronger so that he could go and rescue Orihime. His fight with Grimmjow rattled into his mind, and his inability to protect Rukia haunted him.

_"Hey Shinigami, quit yankin' my chain. I don't wanna waste my time killing you as you are now."_

_"Do it, or I'm gonna punch you full of holes like I did that shinigami over there!"_

_"Is that all there is to your bankai? Don't disappoint me shinigami!"_

"Theres so much to be scared of,

And not much to make sense of,

How did the clowns ever get control?

If you’re here can you let me know,

How can they invade it, when it's so complicated?

Ooh, you just want to get it right sometimes

You just want to get it right sometimes."

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia formed their own team and invaded Hueco Mundo against Soul Society's orders. Along the way they met Nelliel and her two "brothers". Chaos and fun ensued but when they all arrived at Hueco Mundo's fortress the air around them became solemn as they could feel the spiritual pressure increase.

At one point they all decided that they would split up. It wasn't like they had a choice. The whole time Ichigo felt uneasy about everyone's safety. But when Rukia was battling Aaroniero and she felt like she was taking her dying breaths, her mind recalled when Ichigo had been there to save her.

_"I've known solitude. I know the solitude of being locked away. I know happiness. The happiness felt when your friends come to your rescue. I know the terror of those very friends getting injured and being defeated."_  

Her memories of when Ichigo's rescued her from her death sentence came to mind. The last image she had was the flashback of Ichigo's attempt to slash Aizen; with a flick of a finger Aizen nearly tearing Ichigo's body in two came to her eyes.

"That's how you see the world,

How many times can you say, you can't believe what you learn,

That's how you see the world, don't you worry yourself,

You're not gonna give up."

Time passes and soon Ichigo is having his last battle with Grimmjow. He had rescued Orihime. She was safe. She was OK. But when he transformed into his hollow mask he saw something. Fear, Orihime feared him. But he understood and he didn't hold it against her. He would protect her no matter what.

_"I don't lose! I…I'll never go down…to someone like you!"_

_"That's enough, Grimmjow. You've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting through anyone you don't like and having no one left to rule…What's the point of it all? Let it go for now!"_

_"Never! You're-!"_ But before Grimmjow could finish Nnoitra cut through him like he was nothing. Nnoitra looked at him as if he was someone who was simply in the way, his own comrade. Ichigo stared in shock because he couldn't fathom how anyone could do such a thing.

"And there's something missing, seems like there's nobody listening,

If you're running in a circle, how can you be too careful?

We don't wanna be man trapped, we don't wanna be shrink wrapped

Ooh, we just want to get it right sometimes,

Just want to get it right sometimes."

_"I can't…he's too quick. Is this for real? I was in my hollow form."_

There was a moment when Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra that he thought that maybe he wasn't going to make it. Ulquiorra had his hands around Ichigo's throat.

_"Why do you not drop your sword?"_

_"Who cares…who is stronger? Did you think I'd give up because you're stronger than me? I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength now won't mean a damn thing! I'll…beat you..U-Ulquiorra."_ As Ichigo uttered that last sentence Ulquiorra threw him down on the ground and looked at him in disdain. ** _"_** _Nonsense."_

"That's how you see the world,

How many times have you heard, but you can't believe a word,

That's how you see the world, but don't you worry yourself,

Cause nobody can hurt you."

The war was over. Ichigo defeated Aizen, who was sealed by Urahara and brought to Central 46 to be punished for his crimes. But Ichigo had made the ultimate sacrifice- his shinigami powers.

He was no longer able to see Renji or Rukia and now 17 months later he’s a normal high school student. Every now and then though he feels that the two of them are watching him and his life feels slightly empty. Maybe it's the lack of fighting for something...

"That's how you see the world

That's how you see the world."


End file.
